Sleep Deprivation
by SophieAria
Summary: What happens when JD and Elliot both can't sleep at 4 in the morning? JDElliot sorry i had to write it!
1. Sleep

Disclaimer: Scrubs doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters I'm just playing with them for a bit!

Story set somewhere in season one! You decide! ENJOY!

JD couldn't sleep.

He sat up in bed and stared silently at his duvets, reaching for his phone on the bedside table he dialed speed dial number 1.

"JD?" A blurry voice came from the other end

"Elliot? i…" JD faltered "I can't sleep" he managed closing his eyes

Elliot chuckled

"Count sheep you freak, have warm milk or something I don't know" she said groggily

"I've tried" he replied sighing he sat back and lay his head on the pillow

"I don't know JD what do you want me to do? I'm all the way over here" Elliot said she leant over to check the time on her alarm clock the bright green digits read 4:32 she giggled "JD you do know it's 4:32?" she questioned

"I know I just wondered" he stopped and Elliot interrupted

"JD go to sleep" she said resting her head back on her pillow

JD smiled "I was wondering if we could make a pact?"

"Sure anything to get you off the line" Elliot agreed

"If you ever can't sleep ring me or I'll ring you" JD said

"Alright I can't wait to torture you at 4:30 tomorrow" she said before hanging up and closing her eyes

JD grinned "perfect" he smiled.

The next night JD turned over in his empty cold bed awake. Again. He reached for his phone and checked the time he sighed 4:30 and no call. JD laid his head back and started to think _Elliot said she'd call, she hasn't everything seemed fine at work today although I did laugh at her when Dr Cox told her what burgers were made from, it was just her face it was so funny, wait maybe that's why she hasn't phoned, I should phone. _Dialing Elliot's number JD waited intensely

"JD?" Elliot grumbled half asleep

"Sorry did I wake you?" He cringed

"Yeah for the second night in a row" She sighed "What's up JD?"

"I was just wondering if me and you were OK after the whole burger episode" JD sniggered

"JD come on! I'm over that already, but you didn't have to laugh at me" she sighed smiling

"Sorry" he winced "Can you sleep?" He asked

"Not now" Elliot groaned sinking into her pillows

"Do you wanna come over?" he offered "You can stay in your jim jams" he added

"I'll be over in a minute, wait can I bring my duvet?" she asked

JD grinned "Bring whatever you like" he said hanging up

20 minutes later JD and Elliot were on the sofa drinking hot chocolate

"I was thinking" Elliot started

"Maybe you stay round tonight?" JD finished

Elliot smiled "Love to"

JD and Elliot were still talking until it was time to go to work

"You mean we didn't get any sleep?" Elliot asked JD in the canteen

"Yeah, on the sofa from like 5 till now!" he said grinning

"I am out of it today" Elliot complained "But I don't want to go home tonight"

"You're always welcome to stay round mine" JD offered

"Thanks but I NEED sleep not need lack of it" Elliot laughed

"Here have a key incase you change your mind" JD passed a key straight across the table and Elliot caught it turning it over in the palm of her hand

"Thanks" Elliot said she turned but JD had already left

JD lay awake in his empty bed staring at the plain white ceiling, bored. _Why is it that ever since I started this week I can't sleep? _ He asked himself _I must be ill I knew one day karma would come back and bite me in the arse _JD sighed. He sat up and wandered into the corridor he clambered the stairs and sat on the roof. The cool night breeze was soothing and he thought about the day's happenings he'd been flirting with Elliot again.

"JD give it back!" Elliot giggled leaning over a patient to reach the clipboard JD had hold of

"Come and get it Ell" he teased

"Right that's it" she smiled wickedly at him and JD was cornered he had no where to go so he backed up against the window sill

Elliot was leaning over him, bodies touching slowly tantalizingly so.

JD held the clipboard back further away from his head until Elliot was just centimeters from his lips

"Barbie, Janet" Dr Cox called from the door way "I don't know what kind of game you're playing and I'm sure I'm better off not knowing, but hell no girls, this is a private school, no lesbians"

Elliot cleared her throat grabbed the clipboard and smirked at JD

"You heard the man no lesbians" and with that she left

JD smiled into the night "I love you Elliot" JD frowned "As a friend" he crept back downstairs and lay on top of his bed thinking about Elliot.


	2. Deprivation

Disclaimer: Once again Scrubs unfortunately doesn't belong to me because you know if it did it would not be ending!

Anywho! 2nd part up now enjoy!

Meanwhile Elliot turned over in her bed replaying the day's events, today Elliot had once again been flirting with JD. _What is it with JD? _She asked herself _It's not like I like him is it?_ She questioned once more. Elliot shrugged and picked up the phone from the side, it was 4:02 and she couldn't sleep

"Elliot" JD asked answering the phone

"JD I was just wondering if you wanted to come over 'cos I can't sleep and I wondered if you would help me?" She blurted out

JD grinned "Course"

Elliot smiled and hung up staring at the ceiling.

JD knocked on Elliot's door, it was answered in seconds.

"JD" Elliot exclaimed smiling brightly

"Hey Elliot" JD smiled too "I bought my duvet" he held it up

Elliot frowned "I just realized I don't have a spare bed"

"It's ok there's always the sofa" He smiled

"Can we talk?" Elliot asked settling herself on the sofa

"Always" JD sat down opposite Elliot and the two spoke until the early hours of the morning until Elliot fell asleep cuddled into JD's chest JD's arm draped round her waist.

JD awoke surprised to find Elliot watching him. He was absentmindedly stroking her hair gently.

"JD?" Elliot asked

"Yep" JD replied

"Shouldn't we be at work"

"Nope it's the weekend" JD grinned and looked down at Elliot who still hadn't moved

"Good" Elliot smiled and settled back down into JD's waiting arms

The next night was Sunday and Elliot slept soundlessly, however JD didn't he was still thinking about Elliot _Oh My God! I've got to get her out of my head!_ He exclaimed and with that he turned over closed his eyes and went to sleep.

JD and Elliot hadn't spoken to each other at 4 in the morning since Saturday, and it was beginning to play on Elliot's mind _I should ring him _She thought as the clock struck 4:30 but within seconds she had fallen asleep.

JD was having a rough day and to top it off he had a huge row with Elliot in the canteen

Elliot was having a rough day and to top it off she had a huge row with JD in the canteen

"Ladies first" Elliot said placing her hand on top of it

"Right so that's me" JD said placing his hand on top of hers

Elliot shook her head "No" she had a thought "Prettiest first"

"Also him" the Janitor replied walking past

"I..I" Elliot faltered

"You never have salad anymore, I eat mine alone" JD shouted

"Yeah well, at least you get to eat your salad not just stare at it" Elliot replied

"I'd rather eat it with you" JD shouted

"This isn't about salad anymore is it?" Elliot questioned

Elliot removed her hand and stormed off

"Elliot" JD called, Elliot kept walking wiping her tears from her face

Elliot fingered the key in her hand it was almost half 4 and Elliot was stood outside JD's apartment wondering whether she should go in or not, taking the plunge she placed the key in the door and slid in silently.

She walked into JD's room to find him fast asleep

Elliot climbed in and kissed JD's nose "I'm sorry" she whispered

"What for?" JD asked

"God! I thought you were asleep!" Elliot smiled

"I can't" he said "Not without you" smiling sheepishly

"Corny, but I'll let you have it" Elliot slunk down in the covers

JD turned and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other on her ribs, "Goodnight" JD whispered tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear he closed his eyes and smiled

"Goodnight JD" Elliot replied snuggling into his duvets she closed her eyes and smiled

JD and Elliot slept dreamlessly, perfectly in the comfort of the others arms.


End file.
